Confusión
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Los sentimientos de Ryoga hacia Ranma cambian y éste no sabe lo que siente ahora él por Ryoga, Akane aún está de por medio ¿A quién elegirá?... [Éste fanfic tiene contenido Shonen ai y Shoujo, Ranma x Ryoga principalmente]
1. Parte 1

**"Confusión"**

por _**Akira Lawliet**_

Serie: _Ranma ½_

Categoría: Shoujo, shonen ai

Parejas: Ranma x Akane, Ranma x Ryoga, otras

* * *

Era una tranquila y hermosa mañana en casa de los Tendo, como cada día, el Sol que se elevaba sobre las viejas tejas daba a la casa de la familia un calor agradable. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tranquilidad que se podía suponer, un estruendoso grito de mujer proveniente del interior de la casa rompe el silencio

\- ¡Me las va a pagar, viejo libidinoso! – grita un enojado Ranma convertido en chica mientras perseguía a cierto anciano pervertido

\- Vamos, no te enojes con éste pobre viejecito, querida Ranma – le responde el divertido anciano, huyendo de su persecutor con el botín a cuestas

\- Que pobrecito ni que nada, es usted un degenerado – de un fuerte y habilidoso golpe Ranma manda a volar por los cielos a Happosai, agarrando en el aire la ropa íntima que había robado para devolvérsela a Akane y sus hermanas. La menor de las hermanas, que se encontraba en ese instante al lado de Ranma toma lo robado

\- Gracias Ranma -

\- Ese viejo ya me tiene harto, no lo soporto – dice en tono molesto empuñando su mano - Tomaré un baño de agua caliente – comenta después, avanzando hacia el interior de la casa

\- Ranma – la voz de la chica detiene los pasos de Ranma

\- Dime Akane – responde tranquilo. La chica después de unos momentos extiende un papel hacia él

\- Hace rato te llegó una carta de Ryoga, al parecer, quiere desafiarte de nuevo – explica con tono algo distraído

\- Ese Ryoga, ¿No entiende que jamás podrá ganarme? – comenta de forma arrogante, riendo un poco con descaro

\- ¿No abrirás la carta? – pregunta Akane curiosa

\- Umm – pensándolo unos momentos - Bueno, dámela – responde sin ánimos, tomando la carta de manos de la chica y abriéndola enseguida.

La carta escrita por su eterno rival decía: 'Ranma, después de haber caminado por los senderos del entrenamiento y vagando por inhóspitas tierras, he decidido que ha llegado la hora de poner punto final a nuestro enfrentamiento, te espero mañana en el segundo patio de la escuela Furinkan a las 4:00 pm, no seas cobarde y asiste, esperaré'

\- Ese Ryoga – comenta Ranma entre dientes, después mira el calce de la hoja y ve la fecha escrita ahí, la carta había sido escrita ese día, pero conociendo a Ryoga, Ranma decide ir hasta la semana entrante, seguramente Ryoga seguía perdido en aquellas tierras inhóspitas que mencionaba, o quizás estaba en algún punto de la ciudad creyendo que se encontraba lejos

* * *

Una semana después, Ranma hombre acude al lugar señalado junto con Akane, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. Tenían más de dos horas esperando y Ryoga aún no llegaba, a ninguno de los dos les extrañaba que eso estuviera pasando. Ranma, que se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra se pone rápido de pie, mostrándose molesto

\- Demonios, ese Ryoga ¿Cuánto más tardará? – Akane lo observa sin responder a la pregunta que el chico había formulado, preocupada baja por unos instantes la vista, volviéndola hacia Ranma poco después

\- Últimamente, Ryoga se ha portado un poco raro ¿No crees? – le pregunta seriamente

\- Vamos Akane, me sorprende que lo digas, Ryoga siempre ha sido extraño – responde a manera de burla, riendo poco después

\- Pero no me refiero a eso, últimamente te reta más seguido – responde un poco molesta, no le había agradado la forma en que Ranma se había expresado

\- Si, y siempre pierde, nunca aprende la lección –

\- Me preocupa un poco – contesta la chica, Ranma la mira de reojo, molestándose un poco por la preocupación que la chica mostraba por su rival. Momentos después, Ranma siente como algo parecido a una piedra le pega en la nuca y voltea enseguida hacia atrás, encontrándose con la figura de su amigo tras él

\- Al fin llegas, Ranma – dice con desfachatez, mostrando una sonrisa cínica

\- ¡No seas descarado, tú fuiste quien llegó tarde! – contesta molesto, poniéndose enseguida en posición de ataque

\- Basta de charlas, ¡A pelear! – grita emocionado. Ryoga se lanza contra Ranma y lo golpea en el rostro, Ranma se defiende de los golpes de Ryoga, para después atacarlo con una patada en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos, pero Ryoga sigue a la defensiva y hace la técnica de la explosión, sin embargo Ranma la evade con mucha facilidad

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?... ¡El truco de las castañas calientes! – con gran velocidad consigue noquear a Ryoga con su técnica, dejándolo en el suelo a unos metros de distancia. Ranma sonríe con amplitud, girándose hacia donde se encontraba su prometida – Ja ja, te dije Akane, él perdió – dice con orgullo, riendo después de forma alegre

\- Ranma... – lo llama Akane en tono anticipado, el aludido voltea donde se encontraba Ryoga, sorprendiéndose de verlo levantarse tan pronto

\- ¡Esto aún no termina Ranma! - Ryoga se levanta rápidamente sorprendiendo a Ranma con un golpe, haciendo que caiga al suelo debido al impacto, Akane se da cuenta de que la expresión de Ryoga es distinta a las otras veces que ellos se enfrentaban.

Pasados unos momentos después del duelo, Ranma y Akane regresan en silencio a casa, al llegar antes de entrar Ranma se dirige a la chica

\- Tenias razón acerca de Ryoga, algo le pasa – comenta serio

\- ¿Verdad que si? – responde la chica, elevando un poco el tono de voz

\- Si, ¿Sabes? Iré a buscarlo y le preguntaré -

\- Si, está bien -

Ranma se da media vuelta y corriendo regresa al lugar del encuentro en busca de Ryoga, al principio dudaba que aún se encontrara ahí, pero conociendo a su amigo, seguramente aún no encontraba la salida. Después de buscarlo durante algunos minutos por fin lo encuentra, Ryoga estaba parado en medio de los árboles del jardín, buscando por donde poder salir. Ranma sonríe al verlo y se acerca

\- Ah, aquí estabas, lo suponía – comenta alegre, acercándose un poco más al chico

\- ¿Que quieres? – contesta de forma agresiva

\- Estás raro, Akane se dio cuenta y está preocupada – dice borrando su sonrisa, mostrándose descontento por aquel hecho

\- ¿Akane se preocupó por mí? – pregunta con una gran sonrisa - Que felicidad -

\- Si bueno ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente tenemos más duelos de los que solíamos tener -

\- No tengo por qué decírtelo – contesta molesto

\- Vamos Ryoga, a pesar de todo, somos amigos, lo sabes – dice Ranma de forma amable, colocándole una mano en el hombro a Ryoga

\- Bueno, te lo diré. Recientemente, lo que siento por Akane se ha vuelto más fuerte – comienza a explicar, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, a pesar del gesto de desaprobación en Ranma - Yo lo único que intento es derrotarte y así poder decirle todo lo que siento –

\- No tienes que derrotarme para decírselo, además ¿Crees que te lo permitiré? Aun cuando logres derrotarme, no se te olvide que ella es mi prometida – responde desafiante

\- Ranma... En realidad amas a Akane ¿Verdad? – pregunta en tono triste

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – grita de forma sarcástica – Dime ¿Quién podría fijarse en esa niña tan fea? – cuestiona con burla, echando a reír de forma nerviosa

\- ¿¡A quién le dijiste fea!? – se escucha una voz desde atrás de Ranma, quien enseguida se gira hacia la chica, quedándose sin palabras. En cambio Ryoga la mira sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- A... Akane qué… ¿Qué escuchaste? – pregunta muy nervioso

\- Nada, acabo de llegar ¿Por qué? – responde tranquila

\- Yo... yo me voy, adiós Akane – sin saber que más decir el chico se da media vuelta y huye lejos a toda prisa, dejando confundida a la chica

\- Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta a Ranma pero mirando el camino por donde Ryoga había huido de ellos

\- Yo que sé – le responde molesto, no queriendo pensar más en el asunto

* * *

Transcurren algunos días desde el incidente. Eran alrededor de las 12 del día, en el pórtico de la casa se encontraba Ranma chico, tomaba el aire fresco cuando su padre se acerca a él por la espalda y le coloca un pie sobre la cabeza

\- Ranma, acompaña a Akane a las verduras, para que le ayudes a traer las bolsas – ordena

\- ¿Y yo por que? – pregunta molesto por la orden y por el pie de su padre sobre su cabeza. Akane que se encontraba cerca lo oye

\- Ay, no te necesito – dice en tono orgulloso, ignorando al chico con la vista

\- Si tú vas a las verduras significa que... ¿Cocinarás? - cavila después de unos momentos, mostrándose horrorizado

\- Así es, hoy viene Ryoga de visita – responde tranquilamente la chica – Haré algo especial -

\- ¿Ryoga de nuevo? -

\- Si, dijo que quería decirme algo – contesta sonriendo

\- Ese maldito – dice entre dientes, mostrándose bastante molesto sin que la chica se dé cuenta.

Después de la comida, la cual había tenido el cruel destino previsto en un inicio (en la basura), Ryoga decide tomar las riendas del objetivo de su visita, así que se arma de valor para decirle a Akane acerca de sus sentimientos, pero cada vez que trata, Ranma hace algo por evitarlo, molesto por ésta situación y aprovechando un descuido del chico, Ryoga toma agua fría de un balde e intenta mojarlo, pero por un descuido se tropieza y sin querer le cae el agua a él… Akane mira asombrada como Ryoga se va convirtiendo en cerdito poco a poco, no dando crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, quedándose inmóvil por completo

-P-chan… ¿Ryoga es… P-chan? – se pregunta bastante confundida, no sabía qué hacer, miles de imágenes rondaban por su cabeza, incluyendo todas aquellas en las que Ryoga convertido en P-chan permanecía a su lado, incluso durmiendo en la misma cama. Completamente avergonzada y molesta se acerca a Ryoga y le propina una patada - ¡Te odio Ryoga! – grita dolida, marchándose enseguida mientras llora, dejando a un P-chan golpeado y triste, poco después también se va corriendo a toda prisa lejos de ahí. Mientras que aún en su lugar Ranma miraba ambas direcciones en que se habían marchado Akane y P-chan, no sabiendo a quien de los dos seguir

\- Vaya, por fin se enteró, esa niña es muy distraída - dice la mediana de las Tendo, quien había presenciado todo desde el pasillo

\- A un lado Nabiki, iré a hablar con Akane – dice Ranma, quien se había decidido por su prometida

\- Imposible Ranma, dudo que quiera verte, le mentiste también – responde indiferente

\- Todos lo sabían ¿Por qué solo yo la engañe? – se defiende molesto

\- Nosotros somos su familia, siempre nos va a perdonar, pero tú eres su prometido Ranma, que mal – le explica la chica - Aunque, si me das 100000 yenes, te dejaré pasar – propone en forma maliciosa

\- No tienes remedio, mejor luego hablo con ella – responde molesto, marchándose hacia otra dirección.

Ranma se dirige a buscar a Ryoga, seguramente se encontraría en algún parque, confundiéndolo con un bosque aislado de la civilización. Después de buscarlo poco por fin lo encuentra donde sospechaba, Ryoga ahora estaba convertido en humano, sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo, sin mostrarse interesado en que Ranma ahora estaba a su lado

\- ¿Estás bien Ryoga? – pregunta preocupado

\- Vete Ranma, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo -

\- Vamos Ryoga, hablemos – dice de forma amable

\- ¡Que me dejes en paz! – grita molesto, poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco más a su amigo, Ryoga avienta a Ranma lejos de él, pero Ranma se molesta y se le pone en frente nuevamente, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos

\- No seas infantil Ryoga, hablemos -

\- Todo está perdido, Akane me odia – dice por fin después de unos momentos

\- Ella en verdad no te odia, eso lo dijo porque estaba confundida, es todo, estoy seguro que Akane te tiene mucho aprecio – le consuela positivamente

\- Lo dices para hacerme sentir bien – contesta desanimado

\- No, es la verdad, créeme, te perdonará -

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? Moriré – dice resignado, inclinando su cabeza hacia otro lado

Ranma, que aún lo tenía sujeto de los hombros lo sacude levemente, haciéndolo voltear de nuevo, ambos se miran a los ojos fijamente

\- Escucha Ryoga, eres una buena persona, eres amable y siempre te preocupas más por los demás que por ti mismo, estoy seguro de que te perdonará, además, así como eres, estoy seguro de que muchas chicas querrán estar contigo – dice sin titubeos, manteniéndose firme, no había pensado en las palabras que ahora había dicho, solo habían salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón

\- Ranma… - susurra Ryoga, también sorprendido de aquellas palabras, jamás había pensado que su amigo se las diría. Después de unos momentos de silencio Ranma reacciona y suelta a Ryoga

\- Debo irme… espero estés bien – se despide rápidamente, alejándose cuanto antes del lugar, se sentía incómodo y no sabía porque. Ryoga por su parte lo mira marcharse, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas

\- ¿Es por sus palabras? Mi corazón late rápido – asustado se lleva la mano derecha al pecho – No… seguro es la emoción de saber que Akane puede perdonarme – se convence animadamente, aún cuando una parte de él aún se sentía inquieta

* * *

Continuará...

¡Hola! :) Éste fan fic lo escribí hace tiempo, fue de mis primeros trabajos, pero solo lo publiqué en Amor Yaoi, ahí lo borré y lo volveré a subir, corregido y editado


	2. Parte 2

**"Confusión"**

por _**Akira Lawliet**_

Serie: _Ranma ½_

Categoría: Shoujo, shonen ai

Parejas: Ranma x Akane, Ranma x Ryoga, otras

* * *

Más tarde en casa de los Tendo, Ranma se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Akane, llevaba ahí no menos de 2 horas, intentando que la chica le abriera

\- Vamos Akane, tienes que volver a hablarme – dice por enésima vez

\- En verdad está herida Ranma – dice el padre de la chica, que se encontraba también ahí

\- Si, dudo que vuelva a hablarte – comenta el padre de Ranma sin importar que aquellas palabras hieren a su hijo, por primera vez sentía que algo no estaba bien

\- No hay nada como un buen té, le daré uno a Akane – dice la mayor de las hermanas, quien acababa de llegar, portando una charola con té

\- Akane… Akane, por favor, tenemos que hablar – insiste el chico. Ésta vez tiene suerte, ya que Akane abre por fin la puerta de la habitación, se veía muy molesta y así lo demuestra, mirando duramente a su prometido

\- ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero verte? Ranma, no sabes lo humillada que me siento – dice al chico a la cara, después mira a los demás presentes - ¡Todos son unos mentirosos! Déjenme sola – grita antes de cerrar la puerta

\- ¡Akane! Tú entiende que en verdad me preocupas, por favor, perdóname – grita en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, sin encontrar respuesta aparente. Del otro lado de la puerta Akane susurra el nombre de su prometido

* * *

Meses después, aparentemente Akane ya se había olvidado de la humillación vivida con el asunto de P-chan, a quien no habían vuelto a ver, se podría decir que todo seguía igual en casa de los Tendo, sin embargo, las cosas con Ryoga empeoraban, sin encontrar una lógica a aquellas locas acciones, no dejaba de pensar en Ranma y eso le molestaba, inquietamente pensaba que comenzaba a sentir algo más por él, algo más que la rivalidad y amistad que siempre había caracterizado su muy extraña relación.

Ryoga, aunque aún se encontraba en aquella ciudad, aunque creía encontrarse en algún lugar muy lejano, pensando que jamás volvería para toparse con el doloroso pasado, sus dudas con Ranma y la desilusión con Akane, sin embargo, (y muy a pesar de sus deseos de alejarse) caminando tranquilamente por las calles se encuentra con Ranma, quien al verlo le muestra una amplia sonrisa, estaba feliz de verlo, ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez, sin embargo Ryoga evita mirar aquella sonrisa, aún así Ranma se acerca

\- Hola Ryoga – saluda alegremente

\- Hola – saluda sin muchas ganas el aludido

\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien? -

Ryoga voltea al suelo y no dice palabra alguna, causando desconcierto en su amigo

\- ¿Ryoga? -

\- Ranma ¿Que significa para ti nuestra amistad? – pregunta de repente, confundiendo a Ranma

\- ¿A que se debe tu pregunta? – cuestiona enseguida

\- Contesta, por favor – dice en tono inquieto, mostrándose ansioso por la respuesta

\- Bueno pues, no se, es algo especial – dice sin pensarlo, sin mostrar especial expresión

\- ¿Especial en que sentido? – cuestiona enseguida

\- ¿Eh? bueno, pues yo... – sin saber qué decir se queda callado unos momentos, después se percata que Ryoga lo mira fijamente con una mirada que él jamás había visto en él, por lo que se siente incómodo y da un paso hacia atrás

\- Contesta Ranma – ordena impaciente, confundiendo aún más a su amigo

\- Estás muy extraño, yo me voy – dice un poco molesto, dándose media vuelta y disponiéndose a irse, pero Ryoga lo sujeta del brazo, haciéndolo voltear

Ranma se extraña del comportamiento de Ryoga, pero aún así no hace un esfuerzo porque Ryoga lo suelte, así que él aprovecha para jalarlo hacia él, quedando de frente muy cerca, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, después de un rato de compartir miradas, Ryoga se acerca un poco más y se dispone a besarlo, jalándolo un poco más de la camisa. Anonadado por aquella acción, Ranma se paraliza unos momentos, pero antes que su amigo logre su cometido reacciona y avienta a Ryoga lejos de él

\- ¿Que se supone que haces? – enojado se aleja de ese lugar corriendo, llevándose muchas dudas con él, dejando a Ryoga solo, bastante molesto con él mismo

\- ¡Idiota! Eres un idiota Ryoga ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Al llegar corriendo a casa de los Tendo, Ranma se encuentra con Kazumi en el camino a su habitación, la chica amablemente le dice que la cena está lista, pero a Ranma no le importa y se va argumentando que no tiene hambre, así que se retira a su habitación, los que habían oído aquellas palabras se asombran sobremanera, a excepción de su padre, quien aprovecha para comerse su ración, a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de Soun. En cambio la más preocupada es Akane.

Al llegar a su habitación, confundido Ranma golpea la pared con fuerza, manteniendo el puño en ella por unos instantes, mirando hacia el suelo

\- ¿Qué te está pasando? – se pregunta, quedándose pensativo unos momentos - ¿Será que Ryoga se está…? No, él no puede sentir algo por mí, él ama a Akane, además es estúpido ¡Soy hombre también! – se responde con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de convencerse que eso es una tontería - Olvidaré todo esto, tal vez fue solo un malentendido, sí, solo eso – vuelve a sonreír, respirando profundamente mientras cierra los ojos, pero al hacerlo la imagen del rostro cercano de Ryoga le hace reaccionar, abriendo ampliamente los ojos - ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – grita molesto, poniéndose ambas manos en la cara, estaba confundido

* * *

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano en la mañana, Ranma chica había despertado y sin desayunar se había puesto a entrenar en el jardín, aquel hecho era bastante raro, ya que él no solía saltarse comida alguna. Akane, quien era al parecer la única preocupada, miraba a Ranma desde la puerta. El chico da un par de golpes más antes de detenerse y girar su cabeza en dirección a su prometida, volviéndose a voltear en cuestión de segundos

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy extraño desde ayer – pregunta la chica

\- No… estoy bien, gracias – responde en tono distraído y con voz baja

\- Dijiste gracias – susurra la chica sorprendida, él no solía ser amable nunca, ahora estaba más preocupada que antes – Pero… -

\- Ya te dije que nada – contesta molesto, elevando el tono de su voz

\- Ranma – dice para sí. Sin responder el chico se retira enseguida de ahí, no tenía ganas de ver ni de hablar con Akane, se sentía extraño y lo único que quería en esos momentos era oír de labios de Ryoga lo que le sucedía.

Ranma, aun convertido en chica, sale de casa de los Tendo para buscar a su amigo, quien seguramente aún se encontraba en los alrededores, desde que Ranma lo conocía nunca había fallado en sus predicciones y ésta no era la excepción, por lo que le encuentra como siempre en medio del bosque, acampando. Ryoga, que se encontraba preparando Ramen instantáneo escucha pasos y voltea enseguida, mirando a su amigo de pie frente a él, ambos se congelan al verse, manteniendo la vista en el otro por unos momentos, Ranma intenta hablar pero entonces poniéndose de pie Ryoga se le adelanta

\- Déjame hablar primero a mí… - Ranma consiente y lo deja - Lo siento, te pido perdón por el comportamiento del otro día, no fue nada, olvídalo – dice nerviosamente, dudando de sus palabras, ya que se había decidido a no contar nada al chico de sus sentimientos, sin embargo Ranma no se convence de ello

\- ¡No me mientas! – responde molesto, odiaba que trataran de verle la cara de tonto – Tendrás que decirme qué te sucede – continua de forma determinante - Porque me has hecho dudar – termina después de titubear un poco, su voz había sonado más baja de lo normal. Al oírlo Ryoga no puede evitar sonrojarse

\- Me hiciste sentir… atraído hacia ti – comenta sonrojado, causando sorpresa en su amigo, quien se queda callado – Pero yo… es que Akane… - aunque estaba a punto de decirlo se calla, Ryoga instintivamente frunce el ceño y desvía su mirada

\- Si, entiendo – contesta triste, aunque también estaba molesto, aún así no podía odiar a Akane, ya que él sentía mucho cariño por ella

\- Ryoga, dime qué sucede – dice tímidamente el chico

\- Me gustas – confiesa sin titubear, aunque se sonroja sobremanera. Los ojos de Ranma se abren más de lo normal y también se sonroja, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo

\- ¿Estás seguro? Quizás solo sea porque me sucede esto – explica casi sin poder decir aquellas palabras debido al nerviosismo, señalando su cuerpo – Debes estar confundido, sabes que en realidad soy hombre, que yo… - sin dar paso a que termine de hablar, Ryoga se acerca a Ranma y lo abraza, haciéndolo sentir extraño, pero a la vez bien. Después de algunos segundos lo suelta y se acerca a donde preparaba su Ramen, toma el agua caliente y se la vierte a Ranma, convirtiéndolo de nuevo en hombre

\- No es eso, créeme cuando te lo digo, de verdad me gustas – confiesa de nuevo, ésta vez con menos titubeo y más confianza, algo que en definitiva era extraño en él, ya que no solía ser así en cuestiones amorosas, sin embargo ésta vez se sentía tranquilo, por lo que acercándose un poco más a Ranma extiende hacia su rostro su mano derecha, al sentir el tacto y sin pensarlo, Ranma cierra sus ojos, entonces Ryoga acaricia su mejilla, después le acaricia el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar y tomándolo por fin del cuello lo besa tiernamente, aún cuando lo duda un poco Ranma le responde el beso, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su amigo

Ambos se quedan sumergidos en un largo beso, sin importar que alguien pudiese verlos, al separarse Ranma abre sus ojos, mirando asombrado a su amigo, la primera vez que había sido besado por un hombre él se encontraba convertido en mujer, además en aquella ocasión Mikado lo había besado contra su voluntad, aquel beso con Ryoga era completamente distinto a todos los anteriores

\- ¿Ranma? – llama Ryoga a su amigo, mostrando una sonrisa - ¿Estás bien? – preocupado de su falta de respuesta lo observa fijamente, entonces su amigo reacciona

\- Si, perdón – apenado se aleja un paso de Ryoga

\- Ve a casa, necesitas pensar… piensa en mi – sonrojado aún más Ranma tan solo asiente, sin decir nada más, le da la espalda a su amigo y se marcha tranquilamente

Enseguida que se aleja un poco de Ryoga, Ranma corre en dirección a casa de los Tendo, una sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en sus labios, era la primera vez que se sentía así: raro, confundido y feliz. Al regresar a casa se encuentra con Akane, quien iba de salida, el chico la mira fijamente y se acerca un poco, haciéndola sonrojar

\- Akane, creo que hoy te ves muy linda – le susurra al oído, aumentando el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica, quien estaba muy sorprendida, jamás Ranma se comportaba de esa forma

\- Ran… Ranma ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta preocupada y titubeando, el aludido no dejaba de sonreír

\- Todo bien – contesta de forma simple, se aleja de Akane y se dirige al interior de la casa, la chica se gira hacia donde había desaparecido su prometido, mirando en esa dirección por algún tiempo

\- No, algo no está bien – piensa la chica mientras una ráfaga de aire hace danzar su cabello, tenía un mal presentimiento, su corazón latía con prisa, inquieto

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Parte 3

**"Confusión"**

por _**Akira Lawliet**_

Serie: _Ranma ½_

Categoría: Shoujo, shonen ai

Parejas: Ranma x Akane, Ranma x Ryoga, otras

* * *

Al día siguiente Ranma chico se levanta temprano para salir en busca de Ryoga, durante la noche del día anterior había estado pensando solo en él, sintiéndose impaciente por verlo. Después de haber desayunado se disponía a marcharse, pero Akane que estaba cerca le detiene

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta curiosa, mirándolo con preocupación

\- A caminar, nos vemos – responde tranquilamente, pasando de lado a la chica y marchándose. Akane lo observa mientras él se marchaba, Ranma no había dejado de sonreír en todo momento

\- Ranma está demasiado raro, pero se ve tan alegre – razona la chica, entonces una idea pasa por su cabeza, haciéndola trastabillar - ¿Será que se ve con alguien? Ranma está con otra chica – concluye con tristeza, estaba casi segura que la actitud reciente de Ranma solo podía deberse a eso – Ranma – con tristeza agacha la cabeza, aunque ellos siempre discutían por todo, ella realmente quería a su prometido

Nuevamente a Ranma no le cuesta trabajo localizar a Ryoga, el chico era tan predecible que no era algo difícil de adivinar. Al llegar, Ryoga se encontraba empacando las últimas de sus cosas en su mochila

\- Hola – saluda alegremente al llegar

\- ¿Listo? – pregunta Ryoga en respuesta

\- Si, vamos –

Ambos chicos emprenden el camino, se dirigían a algún lugar donde no pudieran verlos. Caminando alrededor de una hora llegan a un pequeño arroyo, donde deciden quedarse a orillas del mismo, sentándose uno al lado del otro. Por algunos momentos ambos se quedan en silencio, entonces girándose hacia él, Ryoga lo mira a los ojos

\- ¿Pensaste en mi? – le pregunta con ternura

\- Todo el tiempo – responde de la mira forma. Ryoga le sujeta la mejilla con su mano derecha y cerrando sus ojos se acercan, besándose después. Al separarse vuelven a mirarse mutuamente

\- Me gustas mucho – expresa Ryoga

\- Tú también me gustas – responde Ranma sonriendo. Después ambos se dejan caer sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo forrado de nubes

\- Me agrada esto ¿Sabes? Aunque es algo raro verte de ésta forma – comenta Ryoga pasados unos momentos, Ranma gira su cabeza hacia él y lo mira fijamente

\- Lo sé – responde con seriedad, mirando el cándido rostro de su amigo, Ryoga había cerrado sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir muy lindo, Ranma sonríe y se levanta un poco, apoyándose con el codo, se acerca al chico y lo besa en los labios, Ryoga le responde enseguida

\- Te quiero – confiesa Ryoga sin pensarlo, aquellas palabras habían nacido desde lo profundo de su corazón, Ranma se sorprende un poco pero sonríe, acomodándose al lado del cuerpo de Ryoga, cerrando los ojos, sin hablar al respecto

Un par de horas más tarde, después que se habían quedado dormidos, ambos se disponen a irse, no sin antes darse un beso de despedida con la promesa de volverse a ver. Ranma regresa a casa de los Tendo casi al anochecer, al llegar se encuentra con su padre en el interior, enseguida éste le confronta

\- ¿Dónde estabas Ranma? – pregunta de forma autoritaria

\- Por ahí – responde poco interesado. Su padre intenta dar réplica a la respuesta pero al pasar Akane por el lugar, Ranma aprovecha para desviar la conversación – Hola Akane – saluda contento

\- Hola – contesta la chica sin muchos ánimos. Al igual que la vez anterior, Ranma se acerca a su prometida para susurrarle al oído

\- Hoy, también te ves linda Akane – dice amablemente, mostrando una gran sonrisa, molestando a la chica, quien ya sospechaba el por qué de tanta amabilidad, por lo que no responde. Ranma se va muy contento a su habitación, al llegar, el maestro Happosai lo estaba esperando con un balde de agua fría, cuando llega, éste se la avienta encima, convirtiéndolo en mujer

\- Vamos Ranma, pruébate éste lindo sostén y modela para mí -

\- Maestro, ahora no – dice de forma juguetona, sonriendo al viejo libidinoso, quien se sorprende sobremanera por aquella reacción

\- ¿No me vas a gritar? ¿No me vas a golpear? – pregunta desconcertado

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? Es una linda noche ¿No cree? – contesta con una gran sonrisa, mirando hacia la ventana donde la luna comenzaba a mostrarse

\- Ranma ¿Te sientes bien? –

\- Si, claro, de maravilla – Ranma chica se retira de la habitación, tarareando una canción alegremente, mientras tanto Happosai le miraba atentamente, no dando crédito a esa reacción

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y después de un buen baño de agua caliente, Ranma desayuna con la familia, mientras come todos lo observan ya que estaba más contento de lo normal, se mostraba bastante animado. Aunque era extraño, nadie estaba preocupado, solamente Akane, odiaba la idea de que Ranma estuviera con otra mujer, a quien quizás la haría su esposa y se olvidaría de ella

Ese día Ranma y Ryoga no se ven. Akane miraba a Ranma entrenar arduamente en el Dojo, se veía muy animado, ella lo contemplaba sin que él se diera cuenta. No es hasta que se detiene para descansar que ve a la chica de pie cerca de la puerta, observándolo atentamente, Ranma le corresponde la mirada por unos momentos

\- Ranma ¿Tienes un momento? -

\- Claro, dime Akane – contesta acercándose a ella mientras se acomodaba una toalla alrededor del cuello para secarse el sudor

\- Estoy muy preocupada por ti -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta con disimulo, sabía bien que no se había estado comportando de manera normal

\- Últimamente has estado actuando de una forma muy extraña – comienza por explicar la chica - Estás demasiado contento, comes más poco de lo normal y… - hace una pequeña pausa porque un nudo se había formado en su garganta - Hasta me has llegado a decir que soy linda – termina su explicación con el rostro sonrojado

\- No me pasa nada malo – responde calmado - ¿Y sabes? Tú eres una chica muy linda, eso no es mentira – exalta amablemente, sonriendo con sinceridad

\- ¡No quiero! – grita molesta, mirando fijamente a Ranma a los ojos, haciendo que se sorprenda - Devuélveme al Ranma que conozco – reclama bajando un poco la voz – Devuélveme al Ranma que se pelea por la comida con su papá, devuélveme al Ranma perezoso y poco atento – sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse - Devuélveme al Ranma que pelea conmigo y me dice que soy la chica más fea y odiosa que jamás haya conocido, devuélveme al Ranma del que... -

\- ¿Te enamoraste? – Interrumpe Ranma - ¿Eso ibas a decir? – pregunta serio, correspondiendo la mirada fija de la chica

\- Yo – intenta contestar, siendo nuevamente interrumpida

\- Él está aquí – comenta un poco nervioso, acercándose a Akane, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica - Algo hermoso está pasando ahora en mi vida – comienza por explicar el chico, haciendo que con esas palabras iniciales los labios de Akane tiemblen - Perdóname porque no te lo puedo decir… Akane, últimamente he pensado más acerca de nosotros –

\- Ranma, tú… - nuevamente la chica es interrumpida por Ranma, quien se acerca un poco más y estirando su mano izquierda la coloca sobre la barbilla de Akane, levantándole el rostro

\- Te quiero ¿Entiendes? – Al oír aquellas palabras Akane se sorprende en demasía, abriendo con amplitud los ojos, sin embargo su sorpresa es mayor cuando el rostro de su prometido se acerca tanto al suyo que podía sentir su respiración, poco a poco los ojos de Ranma se cierran mientras ella aún admirada lo observa

Akane no podía creer lo que pasaba, los labios de Ranma estaban sobre los suyos, era la primera vez que el chico la besaba, ella observaba su rostro, viendo la expresión de Ranma al besarla, poco a poco cierra sus ojos también, tomando a Ranma por el cuello y correspondiendo a su beso. Momentos después al separarse, Ranma da la espalda a la chica, colocando sus brazos sobre su nuca

\- Vamos Akane, ya es tarde, hora de dormir – sin decir nada más se comienza a marchar, Akane aún estaba muy sorprendida, había sido incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba confundida, primero Ranma le decía que algo bueno pasaba en su vida y que no se lo podía contar, pero después le decía que la quería, incluso se habían besado, su confusión era mayor cada vez

Esa noche Akane no había podido dormir, todo era muy confuso, en su cabeza solo rondaban dudas, inclusive a la mañana siguiente había dudado en salir de su habitación, porque vería a Ranma y no sabía que iba hacer al tenerlo enfrente.

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Parte 4

**"Confusión"**

por _**Akira Lawliet**_

Serie: _Ranma ½_

Categoría: Shoujo, shonen ai

Parejas: Ranma x Akane, Ranma x Ryoga, otras

* * *

Akane así decide salir de su encierro, dirigiéndose enseguida al comedor, ya que no había comido nada aún. Al llegar se encuentra con la familia reunida ahí, Akane se dirige a su hermana Nabiki, a quien no duda en preguntarle por su prometido

\- ¿Ranma? Pues creo que salió, cuando me levanté él ya se había ido – responde tranquilamente

\- Ya veo – responde Akane por inercia. El padre de Ranma, quien había oído la conversación de las hermanas se dirige a la menor

\- Vaya, vaya, al parecer no volverá en días – comenta sin preocupación

\- ¿Por qué lo dices tío? –

\- Agarró su mochila y salió, además de que pasó a la cocina y se llevó unas latas – responde

\- Ya veo – vuelve a hablar sin entusiasmo

\- Yo creo que tal vez tiene otra novia – comenta Nabiki con tono pícaro

\- Nabiki, no digas eso – intercepta Kazumi, mirando con preocupación a la menor de sus hermanas

\- No me extrañaría, ha estado muy contento – vuelve a comentar con picardía Nabiki

\- Saotome ¿Qué significa eso? – cuestiona molesto el padre de las chicas, mirando acusadoramente a su amigo, quien rápidamente se tira agua fría encima y convertido en panda saca un letrero

\- Yo no se de qué hablan – tenía escrito el letrero

\- Ahora vuelvo – sin decir nada más Akane se retira del lugar mientras es observada por el resto de los presentes, a excepción de su padre, quien continuaba mirando a su amigo acusadoramente mientras éste continuaba disimulando

* * *

Más tarde, casi al anochecer, lejos de ahí se encontraban Ryoga y Ranma, habían acordado estar juntos durante un fin de semana completo, solo ellos, lejos de todo y de todos

\- ¿Está bien acampar aquí? – pregunta Ranma al detenerse

\- Me parece bien – responde Ryoga, sonriéndole a su amigo. Pasados unos momentos cuando la casa de campaña está casi lista, Ranma mira fijamente a Ryoga, a quien quería contarle los sucesos de la noche anterior, éste se da cuenta que lo observan y voltea - ¿Todo bien?

\- Ayer besé a Akane – confiesa sin titubear, mirándolo de frente

\- Ah – expresa sin emoción, aunque estaba celoso - ¿Por qué me lo dices? – pregunta serio, distrayendo su mirada hacia la casa de campaña

\- No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros – responde en tono amable, al oírlo Ryoga voltea

\- Está bien, yo comprendo Ranma – dice con amabilidad, sonriéndole

\- Ryoga tú… ¿Aún amas a Akane? – al oír aquella pregunta Ryoga abre sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, quedándose callado unos momentos

\- Quizás, no lo sé – responde sinceramente, no se había puesto a pensar en ello desde hace tiempo – Tal vez sí – aquello hace entristecer a Ranma – Pero no importa, porque ahora tenemos esto, y se ha convertido en algo importante para mí – explica sin dudarlo, mirando con cariño a Ranma

\- Lo sé – contesta sonriendo, terminando de acomodar la casa de campaña de su lado. Sin volver a conversar del tema ambos entran. Hace más de una hora que habían cenado y el cielo se veía amenazador, quizás caería una tormenta, pero ésta no solo estaba en los cielos, dentro de Ranma una tormenta similar estaba por azotar, estaba confundido respecto a los sentimientos que sentía por su mejor amigo y su prometida. Ryoga, quien se da cuenta de esto lo mira fijamente

\- ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si esto que sentimos siempre existió, solo que apenas nos dimos cuenta de su existencia – aquellas palabras solo confunden más a Ranma ¿Podría su supuesto amor por Akane ser solo una ilusión? ¿Algo que creyó que existía y que realmente no era así?

\- Es probable – responde sin mucha emoción, dándole a Ryoga la pauta para pensar lo que no había querido pensar antes, quizás Ranma realmente no lo quería de la forma que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, quizás solo era algo pasajero.

Incluso con las dudas que ambos tenían dan por terminado el tema, permaneciendo en silencio el resto de la noche, ambos estaban despiertos a expensas del otro, pensando en sus sentimientos. A la mañana siguiente, Ranma se despierta, y al voltear al otro lado se percata que Ryoga no está, sale de la casa de campaña, y ahí está él, entrenando contra un muñeco, Ranma sonríe, la expresión que en esos momentos tenía su amigo solo la mostraba cuando peleaba, su rival era muy apasionado. Ryoga se percata de la presencia de Ranma y dirigiéndose a él le sonríe

\- Buen día Ranma, desayuna, para que podamos entrenar juntos – dice contento, señalando la comida que había preparado momentos atrás - Hace tiempo que no peleamos, comienzo a aburrirme – comenta contento

\- Es verdad – responde Ranma a la petición, dirigiéndose a la comida que su amigo había preparado. Después de un largo entrenamiento se hace de noche pronto, el cielo estaba nublado, como si fuera a llover, así que quitan la casa de campaña, la cual no era del todo resistente, por lo que buscan refugio de la inminente lluvia, ya que ninguno tenía la intención de transformarse. Es así como después de mucho buscar encuentran una pequeña cabaña abandonada, la suerte les sonreía nuevamente, así que entran sin dudar, no estaba del todo amueblada pero no había capas gruesas de polvo acumulo, así que no podían quejarse, además que el olor a humedad era agradable

\- Es perfecta – comenta Ranma contento, mirando de pared a pared el lugar. De pronto los brazos de Ryoga rodeando su cintura lo sorprenden, era extraño sentir el pecho de su amigo contra su espalda

\- He estado pensando mucho desde anoche – le comenta tranquilamente al oído – Me estoy enamorando de ti – la confesión toma por sorpresa a Ranma, pues aunque se habían besado y habían hablado de sus sentimientos, no habían hablado de estar enamorados, por lo que esas palabras logran confundir aún más a Ranma, todo estaba pasando de forma muy rápida

\- Yo también siento lo mismo – responde el chico por inercia, no había pensado en decir eso, las palabras habían nacido directamente sin pensarlas. Al oír tal afirmación, en la boca de Ryoga se muestra una gran sonrisa - Pero... amo a Akane también – la sonrisa que había estado en su rostro se borra por completo, esa parte de la confesión no era del todo agradable

\- Entiendo… - sin decir nada más Ryoga se aparta de Ranma y enseguida sale de la cabaña. Al cabo de unos segundos Ranma reacciona y corriendo se acerca a la entrada, abriendo la puerta, pero Ryoga no estaba a la vista

\- ¡Ryogaaa! – aunque había gritado con todas sus fuerzas nadie había atendido el llamado, Ranma se deprime por aquello pero no tiene más remedio que entrar a la cabaña, pues no tardaría en llover.

* * *

Las horas pasan y Ryoga no vuelve, aunque Ranma estaba preocupado se queda dormido, al cabo de unos minutos el chico regresa, encontrando a su amigo dormido en la sala de la cabaña, estaba sentado con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Sin dudarlo se acerca, moviéndolo del hombro para despertarlo, Ranma abre con pereza un ojo, pero al ver que es Ryoga enseguida se despierta

\- Hola – saluda tranquilamente Ryoga, su amigo se levanta del sillón e intenta decir algo pero él lo detiene – Perdóname, soy un tonto. He estado pensándolo y fui muy egoísta, a tu vida llegué después y pretendo que olvides a Akane, que ha sido parte importante de tu vida – explica cabizbajo, no le terminaba de agradar, pero debía aceptar la realidad de los dos

\- Es verdad, pero no quiere decir que eres menos importante – contesta sinceramente Ranma, dibujando en Ryoga una sonrisa, el chico enseguida lo abraza con fuerza, pero lo suelta casi enseguida, robándole un beso

\- Perdóname por haberte preocupado – se disculpa Ryoga

\- No te preocupes – contesta amablemente – Es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir –

\- Tienes razón – sonríe y ambos se retiran a dormir.

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Parte 5

**"Confusión"**

por _**Akira Lawliet**_

Serie: _Ranma ½_

Categoría: Shoujo, shonen ai

Parejas: Ranma x Akane, Ranma x Ryoga, otras

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ranma despierta, Ryoga aún dormía, él lo mira fijamente, se veía realmente apacible y tierno, por lo que no resiste y acaricia su cabello, después se levanta para irse de ahí, seguramente estarían todos preocupados, y que mejor que marcharse estando Ryoga dormido, así sería menos difícil separarse de él. Cuando Ranma llega a casa de los Tendo, Akane se encontraba en la entrada de ésta, así que en cuanto lo ve, se acerca a él para abofetearlo, Ranma alcanza a recibir el golpe y enseguida reclama

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunta enojado

\- Estuve preocupada por ti todo el fin de semana, eres un cretino Ranma – contesta la chica aún más molesta – Idiota – sin dar tiempo a que Ranma conteste, Akane se retira de ese lugar, dejando al chico sintiéndose mal por lo sucedido, así que no se anima a entrar a casa y encontrarse con el reclamo de los demás, por lo que se va de ahí, en busca de Ukyo, pero la chica no se encuentra, por lo que sin más remedio va con Shampoo al restaurante de su abuela.

\- ¡Nihao Ranma! – saluda con emoción la chica, aventándose a los brazos del chico

\- Hola Shampoo – responde el chico sin tratar de quitársela encima, como solía hacerlo, por lo que en lugar de alegrarse, la chica se preocupa, soltándolo enseguida

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta incrédula, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo así

\- Nada... bueno, es que Akane… ella se enojó conmigo – explica enseguida, haciendo que la chica sonría triunfante, era buena oportunidad de acercarse a él, así que vuelve a abrazarlo con emoción

\- No te preocupes Ranma, por eso estoy aquí – comenta con ventaja, esa era su gran oportunidad

\- Espera Shampoo, ahora no, por favor – dice enseguida, tratando se quitársela de encima, pero sin que ella ceda a ello - Creo que mejor nos veremos en otra ocasión – con mayor fuerza el chico se quita a Shampoo de encima, pero cuando camina a la puerta ella se atraviesa

\- No espera, no te vayas por favor – dice con desesperación, haciendo que el chico se detenga – Dime que te sucede, no es normal en ti –

\- Shampoo... ¿puedo contarte algo? – pregunta dudoso, pero a la vez necesitaba hablarlo, la chica asiente en respuesta - Aunque es probable que me odies por lo que te contaré – continúa el chico

\- ¡No me digas que ya estas casado con Akane! – grita sorprendida y enojada, pero Ranma niega con su cabeza - Entonces no hay otro motivo por el que pueda odiarte – dice la chica, ya más tranquila, mirándolo con dulzura

\- Lo que pasa es que, yo… tengo un romance que no debe ser… - confiesa con esfuerzo

\- ¿Que tú qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? – pregunta de manera eufórica – Dime quien es esa mujer – exige molesta

\- Suponía que dirías algo así, creo que no eres la persona indicada – responde con tristeza, logrando que la chica cambie su actitud

\- No, Ranma, dímelo – pide amablemente cuando ve las intenciones del otro de marcharse

\- Esto es para mi muy difícil de decir, así que te pido que me comprendas, si dices que me amas, lo harás ¿verdad? – usando un tono amable y una mirada inquieta logra que la chica se preocupe e interese por lo que Ranma quiere decirle

\- Si Ranma – responde tranquila

\- Yo... tengo un romance con un chico – confiesa con tono triste aunque se sentía muy feliz por estar con Ryoga. Al oír tal confesión Shampoo queda muy impresionada, cuando reacciona se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, completamente abatida

\- ¿Shampoo? – preocupado por ella, Ranma se acerca e intenta ayudarla a levantarse

\- ¿Q... quién es? – pregunta casi temblando

\- Ryoga – confiesa sin problemas, pero para ella oír tal cosa resultó mucho peor que incluso saber que algún día Ranma y Akane se casarían

\- ¿Ryoga? pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? – pregunta desconcertada - ¿Akane lo sabe?

\- Se lo que sientes por mi, y no quería seguir engañándote, así que Shampoo, si quieres un consejo, Mousse es un buen muchacho y te quiere – dice sin responder a la pregunta de la China

\- Ra, Ranma… - intenta hablar pero la interrumpe

\- Y no, ella no lo sabe – responde al fin a lo anterior, luego pausa unos momentos – Me importa tanto que prefiero mentirle a verla triste, adiós Shampoo – concluye con todo lo que quería decirle a la chica y entonces una vez que se marcha, Shampoo comienza a llorar, Ranma le había destrozado las ilusiones de conquistarlo, si competir con la tonta y fea de Akane resultó un reto muy grande, sin duda competir con Ryoga sería mil veces más complicado

* * *

Después de aquel triste pero necesario encuentro con Shampoo, donde tuvo que romperle el corazón, Ranma camina sin rumbo por las calles, pensando en todo lo que había estado sucediendo alrededor de él últimamente. Sus sentimientos, cada vez más claros lo estaban llevando a tomar las decisiones más importantes de su vida y dejar de mentirse a él mismo y a todas las personas que tan importantes eran para él

Mientras se sumerge en sus pensamientos, caminando sin rumbo fijo, se tropieza con Tatewaki Kuno, el terrible Rayo Azul de la escuela Furinkan, como él quería ser nombrado. Al ver a su eterno rival no duda en encararlo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Ranma, justamente pensaba en ti, peleemos, ésta vez yo me quedaré con Akane – sentencia enseguida, mostrándose tan decidido y arrogante como siempre

\- ¿Sabes Kuno? Está bien, pero ¿Qué tal si primero vamos a tu casa? quisiera decirte algo antes de pelear contigo – responde decidido, Kuno que no era muy listo no sospecha nada malo

\- No sé para que lo haces, pero ésta bien, vamos – responde sin mucho problema

Ambos se encaminan a casa de los hermanos, al llegar a casa de la familia, Kodashi sale casi de la nada y recibe a Ranma con gusto, amarrándolo con su lazo de gimnasta y comenzando a reír como una loca desquiciada

\- ¡Oh amado Ranma! Veo con gusto que no resististe las ganas de verme y amenazaste a mi hermano de muerte para que te trajera a casa ¿verdad? – dice con emoción, volviendo a reír como loca y atrayéndolo con fuerza gracias al lazo, Ranma sale volando debido a la fuerza y cae hasta los pies de la chica

\- No, yo no... – intenta defenderse

\- Eres una loca Kodashi – grita Kuno a su hermana – Ranma ha venido para pelear por la hermosa y dulce Akane – explica con fervor y decidido a dejarlo todo en el combate

\- Claro que no – debate Kodashi – Ha venido a verme, vamos, admítelo Ranma y hagamos de nuestro amor una leyenda – de nuevo la estruendosa y alocada risa

\- ¡Te digo que no! – contesta el hermano

\- ¿Quieres pelear, hermano? – amenaza contenta, siempre gustaba de mostrar sus habilidades

\- Claro que si – responde con igual actitud, entonces comienzan

Kuno agarra su espada de bambú y ataca a Kodashi, pero ésta suelta a Ranma y con el lazo ahora disponible ataca a su hermano, quitándole la espada con que la había atacado, Kuno se lanza hacia ella para recuperarla y envolverse en un feroz combate, pero en ese momento y antes que puedan proseguir, Ranma grita y ambos se detienen

\- ¡Ya basta!... – grita alterado – No los soporto más, par de locos, compórtense, quiero que me escuchen, necesito hablar con ambos –

Ambos hermanos se sorprenden por aquella actitud, Ranma no solía meterse en sus discusiones ni tratar de separarlos, ni siquiera intentar conciliarlos, pero ahora parecía muy distinto

\- Si, Ranma mi amor, lo que tú digas – habla primero Kodashi, su hermano en cambio no dice nada y entonces los tres se pasan al recibidor a tomar una taza de té, previamente preparado por Sasuke, el sirviente de la familia

\- No creas que se me ha olvidado nuestra pelea Ranma, al terminar el té, juro que te haré pedazos y me quedaré con la linda Akane – sentencia seguro de su victoria y comienza a reír

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Kuno – responde con indiferencia

\- Dinos lo que querías decirnos Ranma mi amor – dice cariñosamente, intentando abrazarlo pero él la evade enseguida

\- Bien, quiero que escuchen claramente lo que les voy a decir, quiero que esperen a que yo termine ¿de acuerdo? – pregunta con voz lenta, como si tratara de hablar con dos pequeños

\- Bien, pero te das prisa, entre menos tardemos más pronto tendré a Akane en mis brazos – interrumpe emocionado Kuno

\- No molestes a mi amado Ranma, deja que hable – regaña Kodashi, casi poniéndose en posición de ataque contra su hermano

\- Mira Kodashi… - con la misma actitud Kuno intenta ponerse de pie

\- ¡YA! ¿Qué acaso ustedes no entienden lo que acabo de decir? – pregunta molesto

\- Lo siento amado Ranma

\- Bien, Kuno y Kodashi, sé claramente lo que ustedes sienten por mí, y...

\- Espera, yo no siento nada por ti – interrumpe nuevamente Kuno

\- No por mí directamente Kuno, pero créeme que...

\- Yo mejor me voy, dices puras estupideces – dice antes de ponerse de pie, dispuesto a irse

\- ¡Siéntate! – ordena enseguida

\- Si – responde mansamente

\- Lo que quiero decir es que yo… - se señala - Y la chica de cabellos de fuego, como tú la llamas… - señala a Kuno

\- ¡¿Son novios?! – interrumpe sobresaltado

\- No, no, no y ¡NO! Dije que me dejaras terminar – grita enojado

\- Está bien – vuelve a responder tranquilo. Ranma se aclara la garganta para continuar

\- Bien, pues… Ella y yo… somos la misma persona – confiesa por fin, dejando mudos a los hermanos por varios minutos, casi quedándose hechos piedra

\- ¡¿Qué?! – reacciona primero Kodashi, abriendo mucho los ojos

\- No digas tonterías Ranma, ahora verás – secunda Kuno, alterándose no menos que su loca hermana, logrando ponerse de pie ahora sin que Ranma le ordene lo contrario

\- No, es verdad, ahora te daré una prueba – asegura y también se pone de pie, saca un balde de agua fría sabe Dios de dónde y se la tira encima, convirtiéndose en mujer ante los ojos atónitos del par de locos hermanos, después agarra la tetera y se vierte el agua caliente, convirtiéndose en hombre. Así lo hace un par de veces, los hermanos solamente se quedan viendo, asombrados e incrédulos de lo que sucede ante sus ojos, hasta que Ranma se detiene, quedándose como hombre

\- ¿Quiere decir que todo éste tiempo estuve enamorado de ti? – pregunta aturdido Kuno

\- Así parece – responde Ranma encogiéndose de hombros

\- Pero... – intenta hablar Kodashi pero se queda sin palabras

Luego de largos momentos tratando de asimilar toda aquella información y de tratar de encontrarle pies y cabeza, luego fracasar y no tener más que opinar, los hermanos reaccionan al cabo de unos instantes, entonces entre los dos agarran a Ranma y lo avientan al estanque donde ésta el lagarto "Sr. Tortuga", haciendo pasar un mal rato a Ranma

\- ¿Más té? – pregunta tranquilamente Kodashi

\- Sí, por favor – responde educadamente su hermano y ambos ignoran por completo a Ranma, quien convertido en chica gritaba y pataleaba, tratando de librarse de semejante animal, sin conseguir ni un poco de lástima por parte de los locos hermanos

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Parte 6

**"Confusión"**

por _**Akira Lawliet**_

Serie: _Ranma ½_

Categoría: Shoujo, shonen ai

Parejas: Ranma x Akane, Ranma x Ryoga, otras

* * *

Ranma logra librarse de tan enorme y desagradable animal, luego se retira de casa de los Kuno, su labor ahí había terminado, al parecer los locos hermanos se habían tomado la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba. Ranma, convertido ahora en chico, decide ir por fin a casa de los Tendo, debía enfrentar a Akane tarde o temprano

\- Ya vine – informa Ranma al pasar la puerta y llegar a la sala donde se encontraba la televisión, ahí se encontraban su papá y el señor Soun, jugando una partida de Shogi, tan inmersos que no reparan en su presencia, así que continúa avanzando para subir las escaleras y ver a Akane, pero antes de subir el primer escalón ve salir a Kasumi de la cocina, la chica le habla antes que suba

\- Como siempre, a tiempo para cenar – dice con su alegre sonrisa de siempre, pero Ranma parecía solo tener una cosa en mente

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? – pregunta impaciente

\- Se pelearon de nuevo ¿no es cierto? Ella no ha salido de su habitación – responde tranquilamente

\- Ya veo, iré a hablar con ella -

\- No Ranma, déjalo así, mañana te escuchará mejor – insiste la chica, él lo medita un poco

\- Si, quizás tengas razón – convencido decide dejarlo para otra ocasión, con lo testaruda que era Akane aquella era una buena opción

* * *

Un poco más tarde, todos a excepción de Akane se reúnen para cenar, después de hacerlo, todos van a dormir. Dos horas más tarde, cuando todos descansan en sus respectivas habitaciones, Ranma se levanta y sale del cuarto que compartía con su padre para ver a Akane, asomándose por la ventana, ella aún estaba despierta, pero cuando ve a Ranma de reojo por la ventana finge estar dormida, Ranma abre la ventana y entra, se sienta a un lado de la cama y comienza a hablar pensando que ella duerme.

\- Perdóname Akane, tú no estás conciente de lo que está pasando ahora con mi vida, todo ha pasado tan repentinamente que me llena de dudas, por un lado estás tú Akane – se detiene unos instantes para apreciar su rostro y acariciar un poco sus cabellos - Te amo – declara sin saber que ella no dormía, pero Akane se mantiene tranquila aunque su corazón latía con desesperación - Pero por el otro lado está esa persona a quien tanto quiero – hace una pausa y sonríe - Siempre pensé que terminaríamos casados tú y yo, pero con todo esto que está pasándome comienzo a ver nuestro futuro borroso, ya no sé qué hacer...- vuelve hacer una pausa para mirarla fijamente - No sé cómo decírtelo, no sé si dedicarme solamente a mi amor por ti y a nuestro futuro matrimonio, o comenzar a pensar en un futuro con esa persona, si tan solo tuviera una respuesta estaríamos ambos más tranquilos, si tan solo supiera lo que tú sientes por mí y lo que esa persona quiere de mí – sonríe con tristeza - También me gustaría saber lo que esa persona quiere de ti, ya que por mucho tiempo te amó y estuvo a tu lado siendo algo que no era – termina de exponer y suspira, mirando a Akane mientras duerme, pero la chica abre inesperadamente los ojos

\- Ranma... ¿Hablas de Ryoga verdad? – pregunta con voz tranquila pero mirada preocupada

\- ¡Akane! pensé que... – exclama sorprendido

\- ¿Que estaba dormida? te equivocaste, te he oído hasta el último detalle – responde

\- Akane yo... – nervioso intenta justificarse, sin éxito

\- No digas nada, en éste momento no sé si ponerme a llorar o aventarte por esa ventana – explica afligida, mostrándole un gesto duro, pero realmente estaba angustiada

\- Escucha Akane... -

\- Basta – lo interrumpe - No quiero oírte Ranma, eres un cretino -

\- Te amo Akane – confiesa de forma inesperada, haciéndola enmudecer unos momentos

\- Yo no – contesta tajantemente

\- Pero... -

\- ¡Yo no te amo Ranma! ¿Qué no entiendes? no te amo, vete – grita furiosa, levantándose de la cama y mirándolo fijamente, los ojos cristalinos pero la mirada decidida

\- Está bien Akane, adiós – responde cabizbajo – No volveré a molestarte – sin decir más nada sale de la habitación, usando de nuevo la ventana, Akane lo mira partir y se tira de nuevo en la cama, comenzando a llorar. Claro que amaba a Ranma, pero no quería que tuviera dudas, si su destino estaba con Ryoga ella no iba a interponerse, no era como cuando las mujeres acosaban a su prometido, diciendo que se casaría con ellas, con Ryoga Ranma estaba experimentando algo diferente y él le correspondía, podía intuirlo, ella sobraba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma sale temprano de casa de los Tendo para encontrarse con Ryoga, cuando éste ve a Ranma en plena calle se dirige hacia él y lo besa sin importarle nada más, si había gente mirando o no, su deseo de verle era mucho más grande que la razón, lo mismo para Ranma, a pesar de todo estaba ahí, besando a Ryoga con necesidad. Mientras se besaban, Ukyo que llevaba un pedido especial los ve al pasar por ahí, debido al asombro tira el pedido al suelo y éste se esparce por todo el suelo, al oírlo caer, ambos se separan rápidamente y voltean, encontrándose con una aturdida y confundida chica

\- Ranma ¿Qué estás...? – intenta indagar pero sin éxito, estaba demasiado conmocionada, así que no hace otra cosa que escapar rápidamente

\- Ukyo espera... – llama Ranma, intenta ir tras ella pero antes de eso mira hacia Ryoga

\- Vamos, por mí no te detengas, síguela – dice amablemente

\- ¿Seguro? -

\- Seguro – responde tranquilamente, Ranma le sonríe y antes que Ukyo pudiera escapar completamente corre tras ella hasta alcanzarla, pero al agarrarla del antebrazo y girarla hacia él, ella le voltea la cara para ignorarlo, Ranma la toma de la mano y le pide que se detenga antes que comience a avanzar de nuevo

\- No puedo creer que tú... Por todos los cielos Ranma ¿Qué significa eso? – cuestiona enojada

\- Significa que, Ryoga y yo... – intenta explicar pero ella le interrumpe

\- Eso lo sé estúpido, pero ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¡Es un hombre! Lo del cambio de sexo te afecto ¿O qué? – pregunta indignada, jamás lo hubiera creído de él

\- Desde un par de días – responde ignorando el último comentario - Yo... no sé, esto fue muy repentino y confuso para mí -

\- Ranma, tú sabes que yo... – se acerca a él un poco

\- Lo sé, Ukyo yo te quiero mucho, desde pequeños siempre has sido una amiga muy especial para mí, pero Ryoga también es especial, muy especial – explica sin problemas

\- ¿Por qué él y no yo? – cuestiona con tristeza

\- No lo sé, así pasó, solamente sucedió -

\- ¿Sabes? no sé si quiero verte en éste momento – contesta luego de aquellas palabras, alejándose de su amigo

\- Comprendo, me iré, pero quiero que pienses bien las cosas y que esto no eche a perder nuestra valiosa amistad ¿de acuerdo? – dice afligido, causando un gran dolor en su amiga

Ukyo se aleja sin decir más nada, mientras que Ranma camina al punto contrario, regresando al lado de Ryoga, quien lo esperaba en el mismo lugar

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta preocupado Ryoga, sabía lo importante que era para él la chica

\- Creo que por el momento me odia, igual que Shampoo y Akane – responde encogiéndose de hombros, dirigiendo una mirada casi indiferente a Ryoga

\- ¿Akane ya se enteró? – pregunta con interés

\- Sí, accidentalmente se lo dije -

\- Ya veo ¿Regresaras a casa de los Tendo? – pregunta un poco triste, deseaba que Ranma no volviera a esa casa nunca

-Sí, debo enfrentarla, no tengo opción, aunque dijo que no quería verme más -

\- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? – pregunta afligido, algo en la mirada de Ranma le decía que estaba dudando, quizás no lo quería suficiente como para dejar su vida atrás

\- No lo sé Ryoga, no lo sé – responde confundido, luego mira a Ryoga, quien lo observaba fijamente y con tristeza, Ranma entendía esa mirada, así que le sonríe y se acerca a él, besándolo sobre los labios, se miran unos momentos y Ranma se aleja de él, rumbo a casa de los Tendo, dejando a Ryoga mirando el camino por el cuál había desaparecido

Después de correr hacia su destino, Ranma llega por fin a casa de los Tendo, en la entrada estaba su padre, tenía su aspecto habitual y lo miraba casi con indiferencia, Ranma se detiene antes de entrar a la casa, mirando a su padre que lo observaba

\- Ranma, hijo, últimamente no estás mucho por aquí – comenta con suspicacia

\- ¿Eh? si papá, lo siento – responde tranquilamente, de manera amable

\- ¿Te disculpaste conmigo? – pregunta perplejo, Ranma le sonríe a su papá y se retira para irse a su habitación. Al subir se topa con Akane, quien lo mira fijamente, la chica pasa por un lado de Ranma, al estar hombro con hombro le murmura al oído que lo espera en su habitación a las 12, al oír eso, Ranma se sonroja pero no contesta. Akane se retira y él la observa fijamente hasta que desaparece de su campo de visión.

Llegadas las 12 de la madrugada, Ranma sale sigilosamente de la habitación donde dormía y se cuela por la ventana de la habitación de Akane, la chica lo esperaba de pie junto a la cama, sus miradas se cruzan, Ranma avanza hacia ella pero no demasiado

\- ¿Qué sucede Akane? – pregunta con voz normal

\- Habla más despacio – pide Akane

\- Akane ¿Para qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué me citaste? -

\- Siento haberte echado así de mi cuarto ayer – se disculpa sinceramente – También por haberte mentido de esa forma -

\- ¿Mentido? No entiendo – responde confundido

\- Yo también te amo... Ranma – confiesa por fin, avergonzada, él no esperaba esas palabras y se sorprende, sonriendo ampliamente

\- ¡Akane! me alegra oír eso – comenta emocionado

\- Te amo tanto que he decidido que vayas con él, ve con Ryoga – dice quebrándosele la voz

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – la miraba perplejamente

\- Es verdad lo que dijiste la otra noche, nuestro futuro es borroso, pero el futuro de ustedes aún puede ser creado, no importa cuánto me ames o cuanto te ame, lo importante es que puedes llegar a amarlo tanto o más de lo que me amas a mí, además, no quiero que eches a perder ésta oportunidad de descubrirlo y que más adelante te culpes por ello, así que, por mi no te detengas, que el verte feliz siempre me va a hacer feliz a mí – explica con un nudo en la garganta

\- Akane yo no... – confundido por esa extraña confesión, Ranma abraza a Akane fuertemente, comenzando a humedecerse sus ojos

\- Yo no quiero perderte de ésta forma, quiero que seas parte de mi vida y de mi futuro – dice sin miedo a equivocarse de sus palabras

\- Ranma... -

\- Al principio, cuando a nuestros padres se les ocurrió que nos casáramos la idea se me hizo de lo más horrible, no quería pasar el resto de mi vida con una chica tan odiosa – comienza a explicar, impidiendo que Akane se suelte de su abrazo al oír esas palabras - Pero al paso del tiempo te fui conociendo y me agradaste tanto que comencé a amarte, aunque nunca lo demostré - confiesa

\- Conmigo fue igual – responde sonriendo con tristeza - Jamás pensé volverme a enamorar después del doctor Tofú, pero llegaste a mi vida y esa idea desapareció por completo… sin embargo, ahora necesitas respuestas, y esas respuestas no te las puedo dar yo, así que, descúbrelo por ti mismo – vuelve a sonreír, ésta vez menos triste - Ve con Ryoga, si pasa el tiempo y no regresas, entenderé que lo amaste más que a mí, pero si regresas es que jamás dejaste de amarme, si eso pasa, aquí estaré con los brazos abiertos, tenlo por seguro Ranma – termina su explicación y se separa de él, mirándose a los ojos

\- ¿Entonces tú...? -

\- Sí Ranma, desde ahora nuestro compromiso queda roto, ve con él, hazlo hoy. Adiós Ranma, eres el amor de mi vida, nunca te olvidaré – se despide con tristeza, pero había tomado esa decisión y no declinaría, Ranma merecía una oportunidad con Ryoga

\- Yo tampoco te olvidaré, aún si dejo de amarte, recordaré cada detalle de ti, adiós Akane – responde con otra sonrisa, ambos se miran en silencio una última vez, luego se dan un fuerte abrazo y se despiden con un beso, pequeño y tierno, Ranma da por fin la espalda a quien fuera su prometida y sin volver a verla se aleja, saliendo de la habitación por la ventana, Akane comienza a llorar a pesar de su sonrisa

\- Adiós mi amor – susurra con tristeza. No había marcha atrás, ella y Ranma no estarían juntos jamás, lo presentía su corazón, él no volvería a ella

* * *

Continuará...

**NA.** El próximo será el capítulo final :) gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios


	7. Parte 7 - Final

**"Confusión"**

por _**Akira Lawliet**_

Serie: Ranma ½

Categoría: Shoujo, shonen ai

Parejas: Ranma x Akane, Ranma x Ryoga, otras

* * *

Han pasado 6 meses desde la partida de Ranma, nadie volvió a saber de él, ni siquiera su padre, con quien Ranma nunca mantuvo contacto, él y Ryoga partieron hacia un lugar donde nadie que no los conociera minuciosamente podría encontrarlos, mientras la vida transcurrió normalmente para todos los demás, la ausencia de Ranma fue benéfico para que las heridas pudieran sanar, para encontrarse en la búsqueda de uno mismo.

Mientras tanto en el Neko Café, como era de esperarse, Mousse permaneció al lado de su adorada Shampoo, quien después de la partida de Ranma entró en un estado de confusión y tristeza, ahora se le podía ver más tranquila, incluso amable

Shampoo, ¿dónde pongo esto? – pregunta el chico de lentes con su voz despistada de siempre

\- No seas tan inútil, ¿tengo que decirte todo? – responde con tono poco enérgico pero molesta

\- Perdón Shampoo – se disculpa enseguida, baja la mirada e intenta distraerse pensando donde poner la lámpara que sostenía entre sus manos. Shampoo lo observa y ablanda su posición

\- Oye Mousse... – llama con voz tranquila y él no duda en mirarla al oír su nombre - Deberíamos salir algún día – sonríe casi con ternura y trata de no parecer demasiado obvia, - En una cita ¿no crees? –

\- Pe... pero… - nervioso pausa, sin poderlo creer, a través de los extravagantes lentes la observa fijamente - Yo, bueno es que yo… yo yo yo – tartamudea y la lámpara tiembla entre sus manos, Shampoo se acerca a Mousse y le da un beso en la mejilla, cuando se aleja Mousse cae al piso desmayado.

\- ¿Mousse? – llama sutilmente, observándolo - Jaaá, ese tonto – piensa conmovida, luego un viejo recuerdo acude a ella y sonríe – Ranma, ¿dónde estarás ahora? – susurra tranquila - Tenías razón con respecto a Mousse, es buen muchacho, tal vez algún día nos casaremos y regresaremos a China – piensa de manera espontánea, sonrojándose de su propio pensamiento, tan lejos de la persona que alguna vez fue – Pero ¿Qué digo? – sonríe de nuevo y mira a Mousse que aún yacía en el suelo – Al parecer tu ausencia me hizo ver la realidad de las cosas, muchas gracias por todo, Ranma – la última sonrisa dedicada a él, su primer amor, más ahora sabía que no el último.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en el viejo puesto de Okonomiyaki, Ukyo también había logrado encontrar el balance en su vida, entre los recuerdos amargos y los felices, su amor no correspondido por Ranma había quedado atrás, ahora es que pensaba más en sí misma, sin dejar de ser la chica poco femenina y entusiasta, sin dejar de ser la misma Ukyo de siempre

Uf, que día, hoy vendí mucho – dice mientras se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente, mira hacia delante y suspira con una sonrisa – Ranma, ¿qué ha sido de ti? No ha pasado tanto tiempo – pausa y vuelve a suspirar - Pero para mí ha sido demasiado, extraño cuando venías a comer – sonríe nostálgica - Ranma, me haces falta amigo -

\- ¡Ey Ukyo! – grita Benny Tsubasa, el eterno enamorado de Ukyo, quien vestido de mujer cada día espera por ser correspondido - ¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto que me pediste comprar? – pregunta alzando las bolsas que portaba en cada mano

\- Donde quieras – responde con un gesto casi apático, él obedece sin chistar y deja las bolsas en el suelo, cerca de los pies de Ukyo, ella lo observa de reojo y una idea viene a su mente - ¿Sabes Tsubasa? – llama tranquilamente y él la observa en respuesta

\- Dime –

\- Ya deja de usar esa ropa – propone sin dudar, sonriéndole, la sonrisa más bonita que Tsubasa pudo ver en ella

\- ¿Eh? – sorprendido pero no molesto la observa con mayor fijeza

\- Quiero verte vestido de hombre – responde con sinceridad

\- Pero... -

\- Hoy cerraremos temprano – informa con mucho ánimo - Vamos al cine ¿Qué dices? – propone de manera entusiasta, sorprendiéndose pero sin acobardarse Tsubasa no duda en aceptar

\- ¡Claro que sí! – responde con mucha alegría, jamás pensó durante toda su vida que aquel momento pudiera llegar. Sin dudar se quita la peluca y los accesorios de mujer, luego ambos se sonríen al verse a los ojos, aquel podía ser el inicio de una relación especial.

* * *

En otro lugar, Kuno caminaba con aire taciturno, desde hace varios meses se sentía de aquella manera, al principio cuando supo la verdad acerca de la chica de cabellos de fuego pretendió que no le importaba, casi como si aquello hubiese sido una mentira, pero no podía más, seguir negando aquello, tal como su hermana continuaba haciendo, no lo llevaría a ningún lado

Aún no puedo creerlo, Ranma y la pelirroja son la misma persona – musita con tristeza - Además, Akane me ha rechazado demasiadas veces – agacha la mirada y continúa caminando, pensando si acaso algún día encontraría a la mujer de su vida

Al ir caminando distraído, pensando, Kuno no se fija por dónde camina e invariablemente se topa con alguien en su camino, sin mirar a dicha persona se disculpa

\- ¿Kuno? – pregunta la persona frente a él, entonces levanta su cabeza y fija su mirada en aquella persona, a quien observa casi con indiferencia

\- Eres tú Nabiki ¿cómo estás? – dice con voz parsimoniosa

\- No muy bien – responde tranquilamente - Necesito algo de dinero – se escoge de hombros y sonríe

\- Permíteme – no pensándolo dos veces saca de su bolsillo dinero y se lo entrega a Nabiki sin ninguna clase de miramiento, al ver el dinero Nabiki se alegra y lo toma sin remordimiento, después sujeta a Kuno del brazo y lo lleva a una banca del parque donde se sientan los dos

\- Bien Kuno, dime qué te pasa ¿por qué venías tan distraído? – pregunta mirándolo

\- Seguro ya lo sabías, Ranma y la pelirroja... – se detiene al darse cuenta que aún dolía mencionarlo

\- Ah, se trataba de eso – responde un poco molesta pero aparentando indiferencia

\- Además, Akane – pausa unos momentos - Ya me di cuenta que no significo nada para ella –

\- Vamos Kuno, con tu dinero... quiero decir, con tu personalidad pronto encontrarás a la mujer que va a amarte el resto de su vida – dice para animarlo, mientras mira el dinero que su compañero de clase le había entregado

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? – pregunta entusiasmado

\- Por supuesto – responde con una amable sonrisa, demasiado amable para ser ella – Bien, ya me voy – se pone de pie y mira a Kuno - El doctor Tofu quería hablar con la familia, así que... nos veremos en la escuela o después – dice volviendo a sonreír, quizás la primera vez que sonreía con sinceridad, lejos de su frívola máscara

\- Claro, adiós – dice sutilmente, luego la mira darle la espalda y alejarse lentamente, con su paso tranquilo y acompasado, como siempre solía caminar, él continúa mirándola hasta que ya solo es un punto distante - ¡Vaya!, no me había dado cuenta de lo linda que es – dice con alegría, luego también se aleja de ahí, tal vez la idea de encontrar a la mujer de su vida no era tan distante como pensaba.

* * *

En casa de los Tendo, el doctor Tofu los había reunido a todos en la habitación donde Soun y Genma solían jugar al Shogi, cuando Kazumi entra a dicha habitación, Tofu comienza a golpearse la cabeza con la tetera diciendo que el té está delicioso, Kazumi sonríe divertida y se retira para ir por galletas, entonces Tofu se normaliza, como era su costumbre, los presentes lo observan en silencio mientras se acerca a Soun

He venido porque quiero pedir la mano de Kazumi en matrimonio – dice con seriedad y decidido, sacando de su bata de doctor una cajita, dentro había un anillo. Detrás de él un sonido de algo caerse al suelo le distrae, era Kazumi, quien al entrar escuchó la propuesta y por la impresión tiró el plato con galletas al suelo. Genma, Akane y Nabiki miran con sorpresa la escena, Kazumi se acerca al doctor y se detiene a su lado, ambos miran al papá de ella

\- Mmmm – piensa detenidamente, cruzándose de brazos, meditándolo, todos lo observan con expectación - Está bien, doctor Tofu, puede casarse con Kazumi, les doy mi bendición – responde al fin, casi arrastrando las palabras, su hija mayor estaba enamorada de ese hombre, era un hecho innegable y él no podía oponerse a su felicidad

\- Gracias papá – dice emocionada pero con su voz tranquila y amable

\- Que feliz estoy, serás mi esposa – comportándose de nuevo como loco, agarra la mano de Soun e intenta ponerle el anillo que era para Kazumi, el cual obviamente no entró en el grueso dedo

\- Ay doctor – murmura Kazumi divertida y emocionada, sería la esposa de aquel divertido hombre.

Feliz por su hermana, Akane se pone de pie en silencio y sin decirle nada a nadie sube a su habitación, pensando en lo feliz que sería de estar ella en su situación, junto a Ranma, el chico del que seguía enamorada y del que seguramente jamás iba a poder olvidarse, a diferencia de Shampoo, Ukyo o cualquier otra, su amor por Ranma seguía tan latente como la primera vez que descubrió sus sentimientos por él

\- Ranma – suspira intranquila y triste - Ya han pasado 6 meses y aún no sé nada de ti – pausa y camina hacia la ventana abierta de su habitación, mira hacia afuera, el cielo era hermoso y el día también - Supongo que estás feliz con Ryoga en estos momentos ¿no es así? – cierra sus ojos unos instantes - Aún me imagino que entrarás un día por la ventana y me abrazarás, pero eso jamás pasará, no te decidiste por mí – piensa con tristeza y al abrir los ojos se topa con el aire frío y las hojas de los árboles moverse, que hermoso le resultaba el paisaje y que terrible su sentimiento de soledad

* * *

Lejos de ahí, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde tenían viviendo desde hace algunos meses, se encontraban Ranma y Ryoga dentro de una cabaña provisional que ambos habían construido, ninguno de los dos había salido de aquella zona que se había convertido en una especie de hogar. La relación de ambos estaba bien, no habían peleado en todo ese tiempo y se comprendían mutuamente, sin embargo Ranma aún pensaba en lo que había dejado atrás. Mientras ambos recolectaban algo de leña para la noche, pues pronto anochecería, Ryoga se da cuenta que Ranma no se encontraba del todo presente, por lo que se acerca a él y tomándolo por sorpresa le da un beso cerca de los labios, haciéndolo voltear

Te pasa algo Ranma? – pregunta al verlo a los ojos

No, no es nada – responde encogiéndose de hombros, con indiferencia

\- ¿Quieres ir algún lugar hoy? – pregunta aunque no le cree que no pasa nada malo

\- Si, como quieras – responde en la misma actitud

\- ¿Ninguna sugerencia? -

\- No, ninguna… - sonríe falsamente - ¿Sabes? hace 6 meses que no veo a papá -

\- ¿Quieres ir a verlo? – pregunta y luego se aleja, mirándolo detenidamente

\- Si pero... Akane estará allá – dice con intranquilidad

\- Ya veo - musita

\- No es lo que piensas – aclara Ranma con rapidez - Es solo que cuando nos despedimos todo fue tan… olvídalo – se retracta, poniéndose nervioso

\- Ya Ranma, no me des explicaciones. Sabes que confío en ti – responde, intentando no mostrarse celoso aunque notoriamente lo estaba

\- Eso lo sé – responde contento y se acerca a Ryoga, sujeta su rostro con ambas manos y se besan, olvidando por esos instantes el tema, aunque para el joven Hibiki no era secreto alguno que Ranma aún sentía algo por Akane, aunque se negara a admitirlo, aparentando lo contrario

* * *

Días después en casa de los Tendo, Akane se encontraba acostada en su cama, pensando, recordando aquellos días cuando recién Ranma había llegado a su vida, que insoportable era y cuanto lo detestaba, aunque poco a poco descubrió por él sentimientos que desconocía, hasta que terminó enamorada por completo de ese cretino, como solía llamarlo

¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? – se pregunta con enojo – Si tan solo encontrara a otro hombre que me ayudara a dejar de pensar en ti – al cerrar sus ojos recuerda a todos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida y que habían hecho intentos inútiles por conquistarla, todos eran unos canallas patanes, hombres que le resultaron indiferentes o detestables, todos menos uno, alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado en los momentos más oportunos, quien sin reservas ni condiciones la quiso y protegió, aun en contra de su dignidad, permaneciendo a su lado como un cerdito

P-chan – suspira con nostalgia, extrañaba mucho a su inseparable mejor amigo, su confidente. Sabía perfectamente que era Ryoga realmente en quien pensaba, era a él a quien extrañaba, quien también meses atrás se había llevado a su amado Ranma. Los dos hombres más importantes de su vida estaban juntos, los había querido como a nadie y ellos la habían amado siempre, hasta que descubrieron por el otro un fuerte sentimiento y la dejaron, entonces ella ¿Por qué lo permitió? La respuesta siempre había estado frente a ella y la había dejado escapar

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? – con entusiasmo agarra una mochila y mete en ella algunas de sus cosas, principalmente ropa, sale de su habitación con prisa y baja las escaleras, al pasar por la cocina abraza fuertemente a Kazumi

¿Qué sucede Akane? – pregunta sorprendida, su hermana no solía ser cariñosa, Akane se separa y le sonríe ampliamente

Sé muy feliz con el doctor Tofu – desea con sinceridad y sin darle tiempo a su hermana de responder se aleja rápidamente

Akane ¿era eso una despedida? – pregunta con voz bajita, sintiéndose preocupada

La menor de los Tendo continúa alejándose, al pasar por el comedor ve a su hermana Nabiki sentada, leyendo una revista, a ella también se acerca y la abraza sin decir nada, después sin permitirle decir algo se aleja, dejándola sorprendida al igual que Kazumi, Nabiki también siente en aquel abrazo una despedida y se entristece. Por último Akane llega al pórtico, ahí se encontraban su papá y el tío Genma, jugando una partida de ajedrez Japonés, como siempre

Oiga Saotome, hizo trampa – dice con indignación al descubrir a su amigo, quien convertido en panda solo finge demencia y saca un letrero que dice "No sé de qué habla", librándose así del asunto – Muy gracioso – se queja el otro

Papá – llama la chica, interrumpiéndoles, para fortuna de Genma que se libra de la mirada acusadora de su amigo

¿Qué sucede Akane? Te veo feliz – dice preocupado, era raro ver a su hija de aquel modo, sobre todo después de la inesperada desaparición de Ranma

Lo estoy – responde sonriente – Por fin entendí todo –

¿De qué hablas? –

Cuídate mucho papá – se acerca a su padre y le da un abrazo, luego un beso en la mejilla y se apresura a irse, sin dar mayor explicación, Soun se levanta pero cuando intenta ir tras ella Akane desaparece de su vista, había cruzado la barda

Akane… - musita confundido, sin diferencia de sus hijas, él también siente aquello como una despedida por lo que se pone a llorar dramáticamente, Genma se aleja de prisa antes que su amigo recuerde que ha hecho trampa y vuelva a recriminarlo

* * *

Había anochecido por fin, Ranma y Ryoga, con sus apariencias normales estaban frente a la fogata, calentando la comida que habían cazado ese día, a su espalda se encontraba la cabaña, solitaria como ellos dos en medio del bosque. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, demasiado cerca, esperando que la comida estuviera lista por fin, un silencio cómodo se suscita entre ellos y la mano de Ryoga se desliza discretamente por la pierna de Ranma hasta alcanzar la suya, la toma sin que haya protesta por la otra parte, Ranma sonríe y gira su cabeza hacia Ryoga, compartiendo un beso enseguida, a su alrededor solo había ruidos de la naturaleza, hasta que a lo lejos logra escucharse el paso rápido de alguien acercarse, Ranma abre sus ojos y se separa de Ryoga, mira confundido hacia el frente

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Ryoga, no encuentra respuesta y se gira sobre su asiento hacia la dirección donde miraba Ranma. Poco a poco lo que parecía ser solo una ilusión, logra verse a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba, la luz que proporcionaba la fogata no alcanza para que se distinga de quien se trata

¿Será posible? – susurra Ranma confundido

¿Acaso es? – secunda Ryoga. Casi al instante sus sospechas se confirman cuando la silueta de Akane corriendo hacia ellos logra distinguirse entre la oscuridad de la noche en el bosque, Ranma se levanta enseguida y luego lo hace Ryoga, ambos mirando hacia la chica

¡Ranma! – grita con entusiasmo y levanta su mano para agitarla por encima de su cabeza, el aludido sonríe - ¡Ryoga! – la chica llega por fin a donde se encuentran ambos y sonríe amplio, no podía contener la emoción – Los encontré –

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – pregunta Ryoga aturdido, tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a Akane que había olvidado lo linda que le parecía, aunque su presencia frente a Ranma le resultaba un poco incómoda, sin embargo no se sentía celoso, sino más bien extrañamente emocionado

Eso no importa, chicos, hay algo que quiero decirles – responde contenta, Ranma en cambio era incapaz de hablar, tan solo la observaba fijamente

Dilo – contesta Ryoga

En estos últimos meses no había hecho más sentir lástima de mí misma, lamentándome haberte dejado ir Ranma – mira hacia él y lo sonroja – Creí que regresarías, que te darías cuenta que me amas a mí, pero solo me estaba engañando, me di cuenta que tu amor por Ryoga es mayor que cualquier cosa, pero también me di cuenta que me engañé respecto a otra cosa, pero por fin pude darme cuenta – al decirlo mira hacia Ryoga y éste también se sonroja

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunta confundido Ranma, hablando al fin

A que no solo eras tú el más importante en mi vida, también recordé el momento en que conocí a P-chan, y desde que ya no está él conmigo ha dejado un vacío en mi corazón, Ryoga, te extraño tanto – explica entusiasmada, dejándolos a ambos pasmados

Akane – susurra Ryoga sonrojado, luego él y Ranma se miran y después miran hacia ella

Son las personas más importantes en mi vida, los amo – confiesa un poco avergonzada, jamás antes pudo haber imaginado que aquello le sucedería, estaba enamorada de dos hombres

Esto es sorpresivo – comenta Ranma nervioso

Ryoga ¿Aún sientes algo por mí? ¿Y tú Ranma? – pregunta nerviosa, de repente hubo un mutismo por parte de ellos dos y por un momento lo siente como un rechazo

Akane – llama Ryoga a la chica – Cuando descubriste que yo era P-chan sentí mucho dolor, pero él estuvo ahí para animarme – mira hacia Ranma y se sonríen – Comprendí lo mucho que le quería y me gustaba, sabía que tú me odiabas y por eso me resigné, pero yo jamás dejé de quererte – confiesa sin nervios, su amor por Akane no era el de un chico temeroso, había madurado de forma diferente, igual que su amor por Ranma

No sabía eso, Ryoga – comenta Ranma sintiéndose un poco triste, pero no era el hecho de que su pareja aún quisiera a la mujer que también él amaba, sino por el hecho de que se hubiera guardado esos sentimientos por ella, en esos meses jamás hablaron de Akane y lo que sentían ambos por la chica

Perdóname Ranma, no quise que nada cambiara entre nosotros, soy tan feliz a tu lado – confiesa con sinceridad y lo mira a los ojos – Te amo, pero también quiero a Akane, algo me dice que tú también la sigues amando – sin hablar Ranma asiente, ambos miran hacia Akane

Si estás aquí entonces… - habla Ranma, pero Akane le interrumpe

No quiero vivir sin ustedes, creo que los tres podemos vivir juntos – propone sin titubear, logrando sorprenderlos, jamás habían pensado en esa posibilidad, ambos se vuelven a mirar, comparten una sonrisa, luego miran hacia Akane

No es algo normal pero, creo que es buena idea – afirma Ranma con un gran sonrojo, Ryoga asiente y eso pone contenta a Akane, que sin dudarlo se avienta a los brazos de Ryoga

Estoy tan feliz por esto – dice emocionada, luego le da un beso suave sobre los labios, se separa de él y se acerca a Ranma, haciendo lo mismo, al separarse ellos dos se miran fijamente a los ojos, aquello era una extraña fantasía, pero no importaba si también podían estar juntos

Los amo – dice Ranma, mira a Akane y luego a Ryoga, compartiendo con él un beso, luego ambos miran a Akane y se toman de las manos, sonriéndose los tres, comenzarían una nueva vida - ¿Saben? Esto es bastante extraño pero estoy seguro que todo será más divertido – dice Ranma y los otros dos asienten.

A partir de ese día, estaban seguros que encontrarían un lugar para ellos y su relación, aunque tal vez algún día debían enfrentar a sus familias, en esos momentos solo importaban sus sentimientos y los deseos de permanecer juntos

**FIN**

* * *

**NA. **Y bueno, éste es el final xD ¿Qué les pareció? Pensé en cambiarlo respecto al fic que publiqué hace mucho tiempo, pero decidí que no podía poner otro porque simplemente me gustan las tres parejas jeje, Ranma x Ryoga, Ryoga x Ranma y Ryoga x Akane, no pude dejarlos solos, espero no me maten, dejen sus comentarios, muchas gracias por sus reviews en las diferentes páginas donde publiqué éste fic. ¡Saludos! Nos leemos en otros fics


End file.
